spencer_the_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer! The Movie! FOR REAL
Spencer! The Movie! FOR REAL is a remake movie from the original movie franchise. This movie will be about Evil Me, after reuniting with his very first invention after 25 years, makes evil minion robot clone versions of it to take over Earth and Mars... for REAL this time. Production Production for the movie started around when Season 1 was in production. It was stated to be 21:9 like regular movies were, and was going to be in the 720p HD like Season 1, but was decided to be rendered in 4K 2160p. It won't have the 60 FPS Season 1 has (it will have 24 FPS, like Season 2), but will be in the same MS Paint/VEGAS style like it. The first part of the movie wasn't released until April 29th, 2019, in 720p. Around that time, one of Spencer's friends noticed that a part of the climax needed to be decided again (The jail scene part). Spencer Everly confirms he made it much juicier, when production began again on June 22nd, 2019, stating that Spencer Everly is back to making the movie once again. He released Part 2 on August 2, 2019, 4 months after Part 1 was officially released. Part 3 was released on August 19th, 2019. Spencer Everly released the movie on December 13th, 2019, as a 720p movie. The 4K Edition that includes the Directors Cut Scenes will be released later. Synopsis Intermission (Part 1) Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert in the real world get ready for a trip to Hollywood to greenlight "Spencer! The Movie! FOR REAL". Aas they take off, they introduce that they'll showcase a "short film" on the way there. Intermission (Part 2) As they're by the Grand Canyon, Spencer takes a wrong turn. Sherbert saysso, but Spencer says he IS in the right way... until Sherbert grabs the wheel taking everyone mid-air falling down the Grand Canyon. As the world pauses, Spencer says that "while we fall down, here's the movie!". Fade out. Movie (Part 1) After the Real Spencer completes his copy of the Virtual World to a DCP HDD, he submits it to AMC, hoping that it would be accepted for the One-Night-Only showing movie contest. 2 weeks later, he wins the contest, coming to the showing at the night. An flashfoward shows up on the showing. Evil Me was reigning, with his cloned robots destroying The Futuristic Central City, KY. Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert are also trapped by Evil Me's clutches. Lewbert questions that this day started like any regular day, and then flashbacks to the morning of that day... Spencer starts his day like any regular day, until Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert have to defeat Evil Me again. They reside to, and defeat him like usual in Mars, stopping his reign once more... or did they? After Evil Me crashes to his cave, he gives in a mental breakdown, realizing he lost once again. He destroys his inventions one by one, until he sees his first invention, flash backing to the time that he helped him build his cave and build his starship. Then, we see how the robot got shutdown due to Evil Me's regretful clashing against turning him off. Then, he decided to turn him back on. He uses his rubble from the broken parts of each invention to turn him back on. It was successful, which led the robot to realize he was better than he was before. The robot apologizes, which led to what Evil Me was going to ask him - how can he defeat Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert? After the robot scans the image, he realizes he's too powerful, and more members on his team is a "must". Evil Me doesn't have anyone that can join him, but then the robot gave him the idea of cloning him. He then pursues to do the idea. Intermission (Part 3) The three are saved due to Sherbert, but Spencer's mom's car has been totaled. They pursue to take the rest of the trip to Hollywood by foot. Movie (Part 2) Meanwhile, back at Spencer's house, Sherbert and them talk about the Great Values Chicken Nuggets, and how Evil Me was brought up soon thereafter. Sherbert reminds them Evil Me is gone and is never coming back. Then he gives them a bowl of French Fries. Back at the cave, Evil Me cloned around 835 robots, stopping the machine afterward. The 1st robot gave the name of "Evil Robot the 1st", explaining the plan of kidnapping the gang, and building the building to destroy the world. All the cloned robots leave, and the robot explained the plan of the building to Evil Me. He also gives in remorse, but Evil Me doesn't know it yet. The robots clash through town, which led to Spencer helping Sherbert fixing up the invention. Lewbert rammed in to tell them some robots rammed through the door, which led to them getting kidnapped with a cage. They begin to take them over. After a flyover, they arrive, open the door, and throw them in. They see Evil Me for the first time after the fight, and realized that he wasn't dead. Then the robots took them over to the jail cell, where they began to rot, even with Spencer's iPhone dying due to the robot's levitating messing with the battery. While rotting, Evil Robot the 1st openly told 3 clones he had remorse over the situation. He said to stall Evil Me while he did something. He went in the cell and freed the gang. But while sneaking out, Lewbert had a tape mishap with a robot, which Spencer kicked him down. Unfortunately, it led to a lot of ruckus, which led to the gang escaping and Evil Robot the 1st being found out he let the gang escape. Evil Me punishes him by destroying him, which led to his head ricocheting all the way to Object Land in the Portal Station. Intermission (Part 4) The gang gets so hungry and thirsty, that they don't know what to do. Then, they see a village. They run up to it, and as the villagers panic, Spencer says that the movie shall go on! Movie (Part 3) Evil Me jumps out by saying he's the owner of the clones, and tells all of them to destroy the city and get them. After one minute of joke filler, the Real Spencer realizes this isn't how the movie is supposed to end. So he took out a keyboard, and was "ready for it". 1 minute of fighting goes on. Spencer was the only one that wasn't trapped. Then Sherbert realizes about "Plan B", so he threw a LEGO remote to Spencer, saying he's gonna connect to the Real Spencer's theater. He presses the button, which hacks into the DCP showing room, connecting into an exploited firmware to control the VW HDD and the cameras/mics inside all the AMC theaters in the United States. He goes through each theater, and finally finds the Real Spencer's theater. After a bit of confusion, the people realize that the Real Spencer can fight back the robots. The fight continues. But then, as the fight was about to destroy them all, the keyboard to connect to the VW dies. The Real Spencer chants out "NOOOOOO!" while all the theater people scream out of horror. The gang realizes he couldn't connect anymore, which led to them getting trapped by Evil Me. Soon after, Sherbert realized he couldn't defeat Evil Me this time, as he thought he's gonna win... for the first time. The flashfoward finally comes back, as we see everything from the beginning comes once more. Spencer realizes he has one more plan to beat Evil Me - Call someone with an higher authority... Shenicle and Tianely. They pray for help. Meanwhile, at the Prayer Headquarters, Four and X are working as moderator workers, to get more profit for more BFB episodes. But then, the end-of-the-world alarm blares, which led to give Tianely in to power up Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert for the Final Fight. Then, as they were gonna be dropped to death from a cliff, the laser powers them up as they fall. Evil Me was leaving, but afterward they begin to power up... they are now VERY powerful! The final fight goes, as Evil Me has officially been defeated, and all the robots have been destroyed! The Everly Brothers the II also came in coincidentally, mostly because the tour bus had a flat fire on the way to the concert in Owensboro. As the tire gets fixed, they decided to perform their newest hit in Central City to pass the time! And the gang actually got to sing, as the main movie on the movie concludes. Intermission (Part 5) In a studio in Hollywood, the three convince 2 agents to greenlight "Spencer! The Movie! FOR REAL" But unfortunately for them, the contest ended hours ago, so the entry doesn't count. As they walk out, Sherbert finds a contest online (As their last route) to submit an DCP to AMC (Leading up to the events of the beginning of the film). They walk out of Hollywood, as Spencer is conviced that he's gonna win. Movie (Ending) The Real Spencer begins to talk to the audience on YouTube, as he thanks some people for sticking with him for many years. And after he gives his special thanks, he leaves the theater after his last goodbye on the movie. The end. Script Below is the script to The Movie! FOR REAL. Hope you watched the whole film! Music List Disclaimer - Mario Kart Wii: Koopa Cave Logos - Spencer Everly Logo Original - Me and Larry Pictures Logo Original - Donkey Kong Country 2 - Rareware Theme - Klasky Cuspo Theme (2003 Theater Variant) - Pegboard Nerds: Razor Sharp Intermission (Part 1) - Captain Toad - Treasure Tracker: Book One - Thomas the Train Engine: Theme Song 3 Short Film (The Mis Ed-Ventures of Graytrap) - Ed, Edd and Eddy Composition 1 - The Fairly OddParents Composition 1 - Ed, Edd and Eddy Stems x7 1 - Johnny Test Composition 1 - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: j40_hr_menutitle Game Data Name - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: z90_f_shizue Game Data Name - NES Remix: Result Intermission (Part 2) - Family Guy Composition 1 Intermission (Part 3) - SpongeBob SquarePants - Battle for Bikini Bottom (GBA): Mermalair Intermission (Part 4) - VeggieTales Composition 1 Intermission (Part 5) - The Fairly OddParents Compositon 1 - AlexTheSavior: Starcourse - Thomas The Train Engine: Theme Song - GagaDaRemixer: Show's Over 1 Main Movie Part 1 - Off To The Theater! 1/4 - Steve Gray: Great Ovation - Jingle Punks: On the Tip - Jingle Punks: Cataclysmic Molten Core Sting - Audionaux: Intense Suspense - Twin Musicom: Tom Perry - Kevin MacLeod: Ignosi - Kevin MacLeod: At Launch - Audionaux: Hero In Peril - Kevin MacLeod: Burnt Spirit - Kevin MacLeod: Feral Chase - MOTHER 3: Confusion - Family Guy Composition 1 - Aakash Gandhi: Dance of the U-boat - Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64): Master Hand Fight - Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64): Stage Clear - The DENPA MEN 3 - The Rise of Digitoll: BGM_CAVE_EVIL.dspadpcm Game Data Name - SpongeBob SquarePants APM: Sea Battle 49 Part 2 - Kevin MacLeod: Machinations - Family Guy Composition 1 - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Final Battle - Super Mario Odyssey: RoboBrood Battle (Beginning, with no beats) - Mario & Luigi - Partners in Time: Holli Jolli Village - The Simpsons: Theme Song few seconds only - Family Guy Composition 1 - Kirby Superstar Ultra: Battleship Halberd on Deck - Evil Me is Here to Destroy! 2/4 - Paper Mario: Koopa Fortress - It Takes a lot to Prevent the Stakes 3/4 - Megaman Zero 3 - Cre'er and Prier - Family Guy Composition 1 - Kevin MacLeod: Hidden Agenda - Simple 2000 Series Vol. 73 - The Saiyuki Saruden (PS2): BGM004 Game Data Name - Noisestorm: Crab Rave few seconds only - Family Guy Composition 1 - Over the Hedge Composition 1 - Kevin MacLeod: New Friendly Part 3 - New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Bowser's Castle Emerges - kaypooma: lost - The Fairly OddParents Composition, x2 1 - Shantae - Risky's Revenge (PS4): Scary Things - R-Type Delta: Stage 6 (Awakening) - Simple 2000 Series Vol. 120 - The Saigo no Nihonhei - Utsukushiki Kokudo Dakkan Sakusen (PS2): ゲームクリア with an FL Studio HIT sample at the right pitch - Jet Force Gemini: La Trace (Juke Box), Meeting Mizar (Part II) - GoAnimate (Vyond): Action - Adventure - Kevin MacLeod: Fanfare for Space - GoAnimate (Vyond): FX - Transition - ancient hero - MOTHER: Hippie Battle - Super Mario Odyssey: RoboBrood Battle (With less loud beats) - Family Guy Composition, x2 1 - Super Mario Party: River Survival (Inside Theme) - Family Guy Composition 1 - Plotagon: Behind Enemy Lines - Sparta EXTENDED Base - VeggieTales Composition 1 - Kevin MacLeod: Grave Blow - Jingle Punks: Cataclysmic Molten Core Sting - Audionaux: Intense Suspense - Kevin MacLeod: Crusade - Trouble Afoot 1/2 - The Final Battle 2/2 - M&M's Kart Racing: End_Of_Racing Game Data Name - The Everly Brothers: All I Have to Do is Dream (Instrumental) - Super Mario Party: SM_BGM_BDCN001_MGCN401.dspadpcm Game Data Name - Bye Bye Movie! 4/4 Ending - Super Mario Bros. Super Show Composition 1 - Traiden: memory ball 1 - Threads - A Pond Full of Pigs: Introduction (Ending) 1 = This composition was either deciphered from the 5.1 selected episodes of a specific show or was used from the archive. They can be only be found on the one Spencer Everly deciphered, unless you download them in the S!TS! Open Source Archive or know where the original source came from. 2 = This song will be altered for a less chance of it getting claimed. 3 This is a song from the Directors Cut version. #/# = Original songs out of how many there are in total. Game Data Name = The official name hasn't been found yet, so that is why we listed the raw music name from the official game files. few seconds only = Only a certain amount of a few seconds have been used. with... = Ends with something like a reverb at the end or an perfect instrument. Original = Original music made by Spencer Everly. Trivia - The movie originally was going to just include the movie and that's it. But Spencer felt like there needs to be more to fit in new parts for the full version of the movie. He took the liberty of including an intermission storyline, and even an short film collaboration with Grayson Dietrich. - The movie showcases the world outside the Virtual World (The 4th Wall World, or the Real World) for the first time. - This movie marks the first time Spencer Everly wrote, and made an official soundtrack with singing, in an production. - Scenes 1 (Flash Forward) and 2 (Evil Me alarm blares) were originally made when Season 1 of the REBOOT was just getting started. The movie's production can go as far back at October 10th, 2017. - The original versions of Scenes 1 and 2 had the following changes/errors: * The original scenes were on 720p60. * Originally, the "One day... in the futuristic Central City..." was supposed to be the beginning of the movie. The original version had it saying "Spencer Everly Presents..." instead. * The laser, before it exploded, had an animation error. * A robot going through the explosions had an animation error, where he went over the explosions. * A background robot disappeared before moving all the way through the screen. * Evil Me's throne didn't have the cage hook on it. * The original Scene 1 ended after Evil Me said, "I knew that THIS plan was the best plan of my whole entire LIFE!", due to the script not being fully developed yet. * Scene 2 had some texts within "Spencer Everly Presents..." and "An Me and Larry Film" during the neighborhood panning and Spencer sleeping panning. * The alarm clock, before it went off, was going to appear the logo. But after the script got half developed, it appeared on Scene 0 instead. * When Spencer and Sherbert zoomed out, the original part was supposed to end there. But due to Lewbert's character being developed throughout S01 E08-E16 of the REBOOT, Lewbert was added on the scene in the final. - Scene 3 (Usual Evil Me battle) was partially animated and left in the dust, from late 2017 to early 2019, when the movie started production again. - Starting from Scene 4 (Evil Me finding his first invention), Spencer Everly tried out things he had never done on Season 1. Like linear white flashes on characters, newly done background effects, slow mo animation, squish/stretch animation, and more. - This production is the first time Spencer Everly tried using Blender for a scene. - This production is the first time Evil Me actually does something smart with one of his inventions. - Scene 6 (The Chicken Nugget scene) is the first time Sherbert references the scene from the original series, where Sherbert gives Spencer a plate of Great Value Chicken Nuggets. They even referenced the recipe change that happened around early 2019. - In total, there are 852 robots that were cloned before Evil Me shut the machine off. - On Scene 8 (The robot trap scene), where the robots zoom to get to Spencer's house, many references were put in: * Season 1, Episode 13, with the United Airlines hijack (This time the robots hijack it through the air) * Season 1, Episode 2a, with the Central City Pool * Season 1, Episode 12a, with James Charles (His van getting knocked over due to the robots going so fast in the air) - When Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert screamed, only 1 scream was recorded for The Movie (Spencer's). The others (Sherbert's and Lewbert's) were from Season 1, Episode 14a. - The "Tapey!" part on Scene 9 was a reference to the 2019 remake of Chucky the Killer Doll movie, where Andy's mother has her mouth taped before Chucky was gonna kill her. - When Evil Robot the 1st punched The Simpsons logo to the ground, it exploded with Homer Simpson saying "D'oh!", his catchphrase from the show. - The building the robots built for Evil Me, which had the roof door on the top, opened cartoony-like using the Super Mario World door sound effect. - The Narrator from Super Smash Bros. Brawl was referenced when the metal roof from the cage was gonna fall onto Spencer, Sherbert, and Lewbert. - Evil Me's musical number was the first time Evil Me had a singing role. - Spencer's phone on Scene 10 (The jail scene) had messed up due to the freeze levitating the robots did onto the gang. - The iOS phone interface cut out many parts to speed up the tapping/loading visuals. The footage was also recorded on an iPhone 7. - The iPhone battery dead screen was going to use the raw IPSW image, but due to Spencer wasting time with decryption/finding it, he gathered the best images and combined them together on MS Paint. - The "Meanwhile on Avi's Foot Drop" cutaway transition was a reference to "Freedom! Island 24b", and the video "Avsterbone Goes to a Hotel". - The cutaway was actually a part of a stream avsterbone did, with Spencer Everly subscribing to him (It was also his first time subscribing to anyone on there. He did it free due to him having Twitch Prime, and he was also a noob on Twitch, so he didn't know what it did). - The song, "It Takes A Lot to Prevent the Stakes" had a tune from It Took A Miracle by Eddy Arnold. This song was also the first time he referenced a holy/christian song onto a regular song. - Around the Evil Robot the 1st betrayal scene, the green screens were finally fixed after an huge missed oversight in the low threshold settings. - The window fanfare combines the Windows 95 and Windows 2000 "tada" SFX together to make a new and improved "tada" SFX. It’s also a Windows reference (...ironic). - The Avi elevator scene was animated with PowerPoint, to imitate "Freedom! Island Deluxe's" animation style. - When the robots head exploded, the head went through space, the portal station, and into Object World, exploding Pencil midair. This part was the first time the Portal Station was seen in the legacy of Spencer! The Show!, and that BFDI had a movie reference. - Due to Rust (rust_) writing a few unnecessary scenes for the movie, he was only referenced once. His script additions are in the directors cut though. - Some scenes Rust wrote were actually kept in the original version of the movie, due to some of the filler actually being funny. - Due to the December controversies with Rust, his Directors Cut additions won't be made completely. - Baldi, BFDIFan2002, and Quintus Minimus were referenced in the same scene. The scene is also the first time Jacob (BFDIFan) and Quintus get a voice acting role for the movie. - The scene BFDIFan2002 and Quintus Minimus were referenced in was the first time a 3D scene was made in the history of Spencer Everly. - The 4th wall breaks begin after the reference intermission. - The first fight in the movie was the first 3D fight in the history of Spencer Everly. - The fights in the movie are actually storyboarded this time. - When Sherbert says “IT”, a red balloon flies up in the air, referencing the movie “IT”. - The theater connector is actually the LEGO remote shown on “The Original Spencer! The Show” episode “Stuck in Prehistoric Times”. - The Angry Video Game Nerd Megalovania YTPMV reference was made by rust_ as a joke. The videos name is “assalovania.mp4”.asslovania.mp4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiDVFJ67s7o - The theater 4th wall break is the first time the real world tried to fight back Evil Me. - When the battery on the VW DCP connector died, it means that the Real Spencer can’t connect to their world unless it has a recharge, or has more power. - The Sparta Remix reference is 11 seconds, but it will be extended on the Director’s Cut edition of the movie. - The flashfoward from the beginning of the movie starts with a Robot laser shoot, beginning the chaos of the city. - This movie marks the first time Four and X make an appearance in the big screen, helping Shenicle and Tianely. - The final fight's end has every single "Spencer! The Show! REBOOT" episode sped up till the ultimate punch ending the fight. - After the fight, we get to see Evil Me land onto his jail cell for the first time. - The crowd cheering at the end of the fight references a lot of stuff: * The Central City, KY mayor from Season 1, Episode 8b * David Everly from Season 1, Episode 3b * Cubix! The Show!'s Cubix Tro * The 4 Sparta Remixers from Season 1, Episode 8b * X from BFB * TheOdd1sOut * The recommended characters that were going to replace Quintus Minimus due to some other controversy * Notch from Spencer Everly's very first VEGAS-animated fight (Herobrine vs Notch) * Ness, Ninten, and Lucas from "The Insane EarthBound Adventures" * The Real Santa from The Original Spencer! The Show! (Season 4, Episode 16) * The Peter Griffin variant from The Spencer / Fairly OddParents Crossover * avsterbone * Quintus Minimus * Ronald * Donald Trump * The gunmen from Cubix! The Show! * BBBOF * Poster from AFO * Cleveland from "The Cleveland Show!" * SpongeBob being pulled away by Viacom * Spencer 2012 - The Everly Brothers the II's appearance marks the first time one of Spencer's distant relatives return to the present in a big movie. - The man who is fixing the tire on the Everly Brothers the II's bus was the mascot from the 2014 Indian Creek Baptist Camp's Game On event.ICBC 2014 Game On Event, Web Archive. http://web.archive.org/web/20141105143721/https://www.indiancreekbaptistcamp.com/ - The movie's animated ending portion was half lazily made. * It also includes a part where the song plays when FL Studio is shown playing the song. * Also included is an "Original S!TS!" montage, including art people have made, unreleased S!TS! drawn art by Spencer, and four digital arts for some of his friends by Spencer. - Jario, on the special thanks, was shown four times to joke around in the Sparta Remix community. - The credits aren't supposed to be taken literal - it's just made to tell everyone an major studio made the film. References